callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The Remington "ACR" (Adaptive Combat Rifle), or Magpul Masada, is a modern day assault rifle. It is an updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon System, which was made by Magpul prior to their licensing agreement with Bushmaster, and later Remington. The weapon borrows traits from other firearms, most notably the ambidextrous operating handle in a forward position, similar to the SCAR-H, as well as a polymer construction akin to that of the Heckler and Koch G36. Its internal components are heavily influenced by the AR-18, an updated version of the AR-15 (the original M16 design) that was more reliable. The ACR is intended to fire with 5.56x45mm ammunition and uses M16 barrels, and it can have STANAG type magazines inserted. Unlike many assault rifles of it's kind, the ACR is probably the only rifle capable of having every component customizable. The Remington ACR is unlocked at level 48 in online and multiplayer. Modern Warfare 2 uses the 14.5 inch Carbine variant. The ACR is only used by TF141 and by the Shadow Company. It is also commonly used by Ghost and Roach of TF141. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACR is first used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor attached, although it is also present in the first mission S.S.D.D. as one choices of weapons for running the Pit, located inside one of the weapon crates with a holographic sight attached. The design of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 bears heavy resemblence to the original Masada Rifle design by Magpul (one difference is the charging handle, it has the ACR's charging handle not the masada)rather than the actual ACR manufactured by Remington. Its damage is equivalent to the M4 Carbine but is much more accurate, having the least recoil of any of the fully automatic weapons with minimal sway which makes up for its low damage. Because of the ACR's low recoil, it is recommended to be used in mid to long range fights and avoid close range encounters, though Stopping Power can help. Because of its low damage, Stopping Power can be used although it is not absolutely necessary. In multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR has less recoil than the M4, making it more accurate while doing the same damage, meaning that the M4 becomes somewhat obsolete upon unlocking the ACR in terms of long range firepower. The M4 still possesses a higher rate of fire, however, making it the better choice for close quarters. Most attachments work well with this weapon. All of the sights including the long range attachments like the ACOG scope and Thermal Scope can be used with it, due to its very low recoil and sway when aiming down the sights with them. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:ACR_2.jpg|Regular View File:ACR_3.jpg|Iron Sights File:ACR_4.jpg|Reloading ]] Trivia *On the side of the weapon it says "Maneemagusswa Mamdaero, Cal 5.56 Euro" *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. * The Cliffhanger version of the ACR can also be found in Just Like Old Times. This version can hold 1260 rounds at once. The normal version can only hold 630 rounds. * Its fire sound is very similar to that of the SCAR-H, even though they are of different caliber. *In Just Like Old Times you can have two ACR Holographics at one time, the only difference being their camo patterns. *In reality the ACR is very flexible as it can be customized inside-out. This means that you can change the gun's internal compartments such as the barrel. In fact, the ACR can be customized to fire 7.62x39mm, 6.5 Grendel, and 6.8 Remington SPC *In multiplayer, this gun is much more accurate than it is in single player and special ops. For example, while looking down ACOG scope in SP this gun has idle sway comparable with AK-47's with ACOG, but in MP has no sway. Later comparing SP ACR and MP ACR you will see, that Single Player version has minor vertical recoil while full automatic fire. In Multiplayer, only way for this gun to have ANY recoil is while using Thermal Scope. *The ACR is very similar to the G36C in Call of Duty 4. *Much of the ACR's controls such as the charging handle, fire controls, safety and mag release are ambidextrous, unlike the M4/M4A1 which has controls only meant for right-handed people. *On most levels on the campaign, Ghost can be seen wielding an ACR with the ACOG Scope. *The ACR appears larger than any assault rifle when seen from 3rd Person. *A black ACR with a Heartbeat Sensor, Red Dot Sight, and a Silencer can be found on the level Just Like Old Times.(Picture proof on the right hand side). Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer